And I Feel A Little Better Than I Did Before
by rachelstana
Summary: Santana is frustrated and Holly takes note.


Santana sat in her chair, legs crossed and arms over her chest. Her faced was in her usual unhappy mode, ponytail pulled back tight as she sat in frustration. At least for once though in the Latina's life, she had a legitimate reason to be pissed off.

She had been held back in Glee club for disrupting, whenever Santana saw it as nothing but being her usual, sex driven self. So she was making out with Puck while Glee was supposed to be sitting and listening for their latest assignment. So she didn't exactly stop making out with Puck when Miss Holiday had told her time and time again to get off the guy. Santana didn't see the big deal, she was horny, and had been for the entire week. She was trying to suppress her urges without pulling Puckerman out of his pants in front of everyone.

She leaned down; pulling out her nail file and slowly began to file her nails, waiting impatiently for Holiday to come back so she could receive her punishment and leave. That was when she heard the door open, Miss Holiday walking in with a rather amused, happy look on her face. Santana could not help but raise her eyebrow, putting the nail file away as she made her way over towards the piano.

"Santana, come sit with me," she said with a simple smile, patting the spot next to her on the seat.

Standing slowly, Santana made her way over to the piano, sitting besides her with a wary smile.

"Santana, I heard you had a hidden talent," Holly said with a grin, tucking a piece of golden hair behind her ear.

"What, that I'm a good fuck?"

The curse word didn't phase her, not a single trace of her even being affected by it showing on her. "No, not that. I've hear that too, but it's not what I'm talking about."

Santana raised an eyebrow, still studying Holly's face to see where she was going with all of this.

"I heard you could play the piano."

She blushed, and while she couldn't tell as her eyes looked away, Holly noticed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about; it's a nice skill to hold. You knock Rachel out of the park with having that little bit over her."

Santana smiled mentally, noting the small fact.

Sliding closer to her, Holly placed a hand on Santana's knee. Santana licked her lips at the movement, feeling that urge she felt when her lips were locked with Puckerman all over again. She felt Holly shift forward, putting her lips close to her ear.

"Play me something," she whispered hotly, feeling the goosebumps that prickled over her tan skin.

"I can do that. I had the best damn memory in that class anyways."

Putting her fingers into position, Santana slowly began to dance her fingers across white and black keys, suddenly intranced. She hadn't played the piano in a few years, and yet she still had it.

So infatuated with the movement of her own fingers, she hadn't really noticed Holly's hand creeping up her leg until she felt her cup her heat over red spankies.

Her fingers slammed onto their current keys, moaning when she felt the hand. God, she needed relief so badly, and Holly must have noticed it.

"Keep playing, and I'll keep going," Holly whispered, hand stilled on the area that Santana so desperately needed movement.

Taking a deep breath, Santana's fingers began moving again across the piano, and Holly's hand began to move.

Her fingers moved in circles around her clit over the spankies, causing Santana's fingers to stammer and quivers on the keys as she attempted to focus. A whimper escaped her lips, feeling lost of contact on her clit, closing her eyes and attempting to focus on something else as she felt Holly begin to kiss, lick, and gently bite the skin of her neck. She knew there would be a few hickeys, but who the hell cared when they were in the middle of getting a much needed release.

She felt cold fingers slip under her spanks, making her moan softly. Santana could feel Holly grin against her skin, shivering when her hot breath hit her neck from a chuckle.

"No panties?" She whispered hotly, earning a quick head shake from Santana. "Mm… I love a good slut."

Santana nearly lost it right then and there, but then she felt cold fingers beginning to rub her clit. The sensation of skin to skin contact was driving her mad, making her fingers drop from the piano keys. The motions from Holly's hand stopped though, a frustrated groan escaping Santana's lips.

"Keep playing and I'll blow your fucking mind."

Those words shot straight to her core, fingers dashing back to the keys and playing. As soon as her fingers hit the keys, Holly's hand was moving again, but much faster. Santana fought back moans as best she could, knowing there were still bound to be people who'd hear them in the choir room, and she was not going to have this moment ruined.

Feeling tightness build and knowing she would not get off from simple finger movements, Santana whimpered. "P-please…"

"Please what?"

"Please, Holiday… Please fu-" Santana moaned, biting her bottom lip and squeezing her eyes shut when she felt her clit pinched and rolled between expert forefinger and thumb.

"Sorry Santana, but you're going to have to say what you want if you want something," Holly whispered softly, lips sucking on Santana's pulse point.

Another moan, but she was so desperate to get off, she screamed her pleas. "Please, Holly! Please put your fingers in me and fuck me! Please, please, ple-" Cut off again, but only from three long fingers sliding inside of her to keep her quiet.

Santana let her head fall back, fingers making a nonsense masterpiece as the fingers moved in and out of her quickly, desperately. Holly knew Santana's loud moans and pleas to be fucked would draw attention, and if she wanted to get Santana off, it had to be soon.

Holly could hear steps in the silent hallway outside, curling and scissoring her fingers, desperate to have Santana reach her release. With one final curl, she felt the brunette clench around her fingers, coming undone, covering her mouth to repress her moan.

Quick to remove her hand, Holly looked over to the door, watching one Mr. Schue walk in, a concerned look on is face.

"Is everything alright? Some said they heard something."

Holly shrugged nonchalant, standing. "I don't know, Santana was just showing me some of her skills and I was showing her one of mine."

Schue looked over to an out of breath Santana, then to Holly, confused.

Holly smiled at Santana sweetly, finally able to catch her gaze after she had finally come down from her orgasm. "Santana, if you ever need help again, just let me know." The she turned on her heels, sticking one of the three fingers into her mouth, licking it clean as she walked past a still fairly confused Will.


End file.
